The Pains of Being Captured
by Hiphuggers2
Summary: Arthur, the knights, and Merlin go on a hunting trip but it doesn't go as planned.  Arthur and Merlin are captured by bandits!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! This is my first Merlin fanfic! **

**Summary: Arthur, the knights, and Merlin go on a hunting trip but it doesn't go as planned. Arthur and Merlin are captured by bandits! **

**I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. I hate doing long stories with twenty chapters or more because sometimes it loses the feeling or I just keep rambling on and on!**

**Please forever and always, please review!**

**So here it goes…**

"Merlin, Merlin! Wake up!"

"What?" Merlin asked, somewhat angrily.

"Arthur would like you at the stables with the horses ready and saddled," Gaius answered.

"What for? Not another hunting trip?" Merlin groaned, burying his head back under his pillow.

"Yes, now you better hurry."

It was just before sunrise when Arthur and his fellow knights; Leon, Gwaine, and Percival, came out of the castle and down to the stables where Merlin was sleepily waiting for them.

"Right, we should get started. I say we head east in the direction of the Valley of the Fallen Kings. It seems the animals this fall are tending to migrate over there," Arthur said in a strong voice.

"Why are we even going?" Merlin said from the shadows, not forgetting to give a great big sigh.

"Because _Mer_lin, I said we are going."

"But I just, I don't think…." Merlin swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes? You were saying?" Arthur eyes him, eyebrows raised.

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Merlin answered.

It's true. Merlin had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach ever since Gaius first mentioned the trip. His magic was also bothering him, tingling, as if there was some force feeling it, trying to call him.

"Yes, well I will decide whether or not we go and I say we go. We've already lost ten minutes of time with you whining. Now come on!"

**I know this was short so think of it more of a prologue! Here's a promo for the next chapter:**

**They came upon a small clearing in the woods and decided to take a break. The air was cool so that helped the hunting trip become more bearable. **

**THEY HEAR A NOISE!**

**Ok so that wasn't really a true promo but I don't even know what I'm going to write! Good bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloody, I haven't updated in forever! I just turned in my 12 page paper for English…my last one for high school! It was a bittersweet moment. Anyways, just letting you know I do think I have an idea where this is going, but background stories for the new characters may be rough which will cause another break from updating. So in the meanwhile, please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

They finally stopped for a late afternoon lunch. Merlin was glad, he was sweating even though it was a nice day. Merlin grabbed for his water jug, wiping the sweat from his face and around his neck. He seemed to be in a worst shape than the others, Arthur would probably say he was a weakling, but Merlin knew it was deeper than that. It was his magic. His magic was stirring inside him making him feel uncomfortable and slightly nausea.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice shouted out, shaking Merlin's head from the daydream. "Merlin, help unpack the equipment and make the lunch."

"Yes…yes Sire!" Merlin muttered breathlessly.

Merlin unpacked the food, a bout a day or two's worth. Leon had gathered the wood for the fire and lowered them next to Merlin.

"Thanks," Merlin said, not looking up at him.

Merlin started to rub the rocks together, after a minute or so of no results he decided magic was needed. He looked around at the knights and Arthur, all of their backs were turned away from him. He muttered an incantation and the wood ignited, a warm flame appeared. He then took the meats from his pack and put them in the pan above the fire. In less than twenty minutes the meat was ready and all of the knights and Arthur came charging towards the food.

They all took the share, Merlin took the last bit of the food. Merlin chewed his apple thoughtfully, thinking about the way his magic seemed to bubble within him, threatening to come forth but Merlin pushed it back. What's happening? Merlin did not understand why his magic was starting to go haywire. The only time it did that was when he felt stressed or evil magic was nearby. He decided the latter. Laughter made Merlin shake his head and turn around. The knights were laughing at a joke Gwaine must have been telling. Even Arthur was smiling.

"Merlin, come sit. You have to hear this story!" Gwaine half yelled half laughed at Merlin.

"So anyways," when Merlin sat down slightly behind Arthur. "There was this man at the pub and he was talking all about his crops. They weren't growing, they have spots on them, and so on. Well this other man…"

Just then a loud scream of many men sounded through their small resting place. Arthur, Merlin, and the knights all turned around, the knights and Arthur had their swords out ready for defense.

They came charging. Arthur was the first to swing and the first to take down a man, the others followed suit. Merlin quickly ran near a tree, making sure he had an eye on Arthur. One man came too close for Merlin's liking and was force to use magic. The man was sent flying back a few feet with a loud crunch. Merlin was glad no one was watching.

Suddenly Merlin felt a stabbing pain in his chest and head, making him fall to his knees. He was in agony. His head felt as though it was splitting and his chest felt as though a sword was sticking through it.

Arthur had just taken down another man and took a second to look around for Merlin. He saw Merlin behind the tree. But soon, another man had a approached Arthur and he became too preoccupied. As soon as that man was down Arthur stole another look. What he saw horrified him. Merlin was down on his knees cradling both his head and him chest in his hands. At first Arthur thought he was injured.

Merlin was in pain. His vision was blurry and he felt bile creeping up his throat. He heard a shriek but was too distracted with the pain that he barely heard it. He felt magic surround him and push him to the ground. He could not stand up to fight it, he let the darkness consume him.

Arthur saw Merlin collapse. He yelled out his name as more bandits came towards them. Then he felt a prickling feeling and was oblivious to the world.

Arthur was the first to wake and found out he was not alone. He moved his head, with a groan, and noticed Merlin was next to him, curled up and still unconscious. He looked around for the others and noticed they were missing. Arthur panicked and sat up. Just then a man walked in.

"Hello, Prince Arthur. It's good to see you are awake," the man walked towards him.

Arthur did not speak, only watched the man pace back and forth in front of him and the still Merlin.

"Not answering are you? Well we will see about that." Just then the man grabbed Merlin's arms which were chained, with shackles but Merlin's was painfully raised above his head, and roughly pulled them up, eliciting a whimper from the now awake Merlin.

"Stop! What do you want?" Arthur yelled at the man while not taking his eyes off Merlin's pained face.

The man slackened his firm grip on Merlin's wrists but did not let go.

"You are to blame for everything. YOU!" he spat in Arthur's face.

He shoved Merlin to the side, Merlin groaned at the sudden movement.

"What is it you want? Where are my knights?" Arthur asked.

"Oh they are fine, Prince Arthur, in fact they are where we left them. It is you, well your servant, who you should be worrying about." He made a sickening glance towards Merlin.

Arthur glanced at Merlin and noticed his face paled dramatically.

"What?" Arthur started but was rudely cut off.

"You know what I mean! You did it, you killed her!"

The bandit turned to Merlin and kicked him full forced in the chest, causing a grunt from Merlin.

Arthur's breath hitched in his throat. It wasn't until the man walked out of the cell than Arthur hissed out at Merlin, "Merlin? Are you okay?"

No response. Merlin was still trying to get his bearings.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked again, scooting closer to his wounded servant…no wounded friend.

Merlin slowly turned his head around to face Arthur's. "Yea, I'm okay," Merlin said hoarsely. That didn't satisfy Arthur, but it would do, for now.

Their food was brought in later and the two of them were hungry, but Merlin didn't feel like eating, he had lost his appetite a long time ago.

"Come on Merlin, you have to eat something." Arthur slightly ordered and slightly pleaded with him.

Merlin shook his head and coward next to the wall, "I'm not hungry."

Arthur huffed, "Fine."

Silence came between them again, until another guard came in and took their food away, only leaving them the rest of their water, Arthur's half full, Merlin's untouched.

"We better try to get some sleep," Arthur spoke, disturbing the peace that was starting to help Merlin's headache.

Merlin only nodded, making Arthur look at him with worry. Merlin rattled his chains to get himself in a comfortable position and was soon asleep, Arthur followed.

**Well that was a little bit longer. I think this story make be around 10-15 chapters long if you were wondering, but it could go over and vise versa. Ta-ta for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ FIRST! READ FIRST! I've decided that I'm going to have Arthur know about Merlin having magic. It just seems right…. Arthur is a little apprehensive still about it, but has accepted it. You will notice a previous scene from season 1 of Merlin as well as from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 was used. NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **

_Arthur had just finished training in the late afternoon and was in need of some pain relievers. He had pulled a muscle during training and one of Gaius's medicines would surely do the trick. He was just at the door of his chambers when he heard two people talking, Merlin and Gaius. He did not want to be caught snooping around but could not resist the urge of listening in on the conversation._

"_Gaius, it isn't helping," Merlin's voice came through._

"_I know Merlin, but you have to keep practicing."_

_Practicing? Practicing what, Arthur thought. He listened more tentatively. _

"_Killagarhara, still refuses to tell me what is going to happen. You know how he is."_

_What?_

"_Yes, I know Merlin. Now let me see your back."_

_Arthur heard shuffling, Merlin must have been getting off his seat. Arthur looked through a small hole in the door and caught a wide view of Merlin's back. What Arthur saw almost made him gasp. On Merlin's right shoulder were scratches, not ordinary scratches. They looked to be as if someone had a short whip and had repetitively hit him in the small area. Merlin had gone over to another bench closer to Gaius who was holding up a small bottle of medicine. Merlin drowned it quickly with a grimace as Gaius started to clean his wound. _

"_Am I a monster?" Merlin asked, his voice shaking._

_Gaius quickly put the washcloth down and looked sternly at Merlin. "No Merlin, don't you ever believe that." _

_Gaius resumed cleaning. "But my magic. Is this the reason why?" Merlin asked moving his hurt shoulder._

_Gaius sighed. Arthur heard enough, Merlin was a sorcerer._

_Arthur quickly barged in. Merlin and Gaius both started._

"_Arthur," Merlin breathed, shocked._

"_I heard what you said." Arthur stated._

"_Arthur let me explain."_

"_No, you betrayed my trust, you're a sorcerer."_

"_No I'm a warlock."_

"_What difference does it make?" Arthur's voice rose to just below shouting._

"_I was born with it. I can't control what I am Arthur," Merlin stated, matching Arthur's volume._

"_I can have you arrested. The both of you." Arthur added, looking at Gaius._

_Merlin quickly spoke. "No, you can't arrest Gaius."_

"_Arthur, you have known me my whole life and you know I would do anything for you," Gaius said, honesty lacing his voice._

"_No you…."_

"_Listen, not all magic is bad. Just like a sword can be weld for bad it can also be weld for good. I choose good, Arthur." Merlin explained, pleading shown in his eyes._

"_Let me show you." Merlin slowly opened his hand and a flower blossomed in his palm. Arthur was amazed. It was beautiful, but just then, it caught on fire._

"_What? How?"_

"_I was born with magic. I have been learning how to control it with Gaius and how to use it."_

"_Umm,"_

"_Please Arthur, you know me. I would do nothing that would betray you or Camelot. Please."_

_Arthur nodded slowly, relieving Merlin of a sigh. _

"_Gaius I need some medicine. I believe I pulled a muscle during practice."_

"_Yes, sire." Gaius quickly bustled off for the medicine._

_He returned and handed him the vile, Arthur gave him a curt nod and was gone._

**presentpresentpresent**

The memory plagued Arthur as he watched Merlin's sleeping form. They were captured and he couldn't do anything about it, but that gave him a thought. Maybe Merlin can!

About thirty minutes later, a guard walked into the room with their measly breakfast consisting of a loaf of bread and water. The guard put the meal in the center of the room and left with a grunt.

Arthur looked over at Merlin and decided he needed to wake him up. He lifted the chains, so they wouldn't make noise on the ground, and crawled over the Merlin.

"Merlin," Arthur shook him gently. "Merlin, come on, then gave us breakfast."

"No, not hungry." Merlin moaned, tucking his head towards his chin.

"Merlin you haven't eaten anything. Come on, or I will force you."

Slowly Merlin started to make some movement in getting up. Arthur passed him a slice of bread and a goblet of water.

Merlin gave a small smile and barely took a nibble before setting it back down.

Arthur frowned. "You still not feeling well, are you?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, there's just something, here, it's just not right."

"Magic?"

Merlin looked intently at Arthur before replying. "Yes."

"What hurts?"

"I have a really bad headache and I feel nausea."

"Magic makes you feel that way?"

"No not usually. Just strong magic, evil magic, or different types," Merlin said with a sigh.

"So this place has magic?"

"Yes, but I can't tell what kind. If that man had magic he would have already sensed mine or would have performed magic himself."

Arthur thought about this for a moment. So that how Merlin felt when Morgana was around? No wonder he didn't want to be near her. Just then the door opened with a bang an the leader came in.

"Get up!" he barked at Merlin, yanking his bonds, sending Merlin crashing down face first in the ground.

"Hey!" Arthur shouted at him.

"You shut up, you'll be getting it next!"

"Merlin! Stop, take me!" Arthur pleaded.

"No Arthur. Shut up!"

Merlin was dragged from the cell, leaving Arthur alone. Twenty minutes later Arthur heard the first scream. Merlin. Arthur started to breath fast, his friend was being tortured and all he could do was sit and listen.

The screams were agonizing, almost unrecognizable as human. Arthur heard the men yelling at him, asking questions and in reply Merlin always said no. What an idiot, just give them what they want. But Arthur knew better, the faster you give information the faster you die and the least likely you would be rescued. A while later the screams became grunts and the grunts became silence. Perhaps he had passed out. Arthur heard shuffling coming down the hall towards his cell. Two men were dragging Merlin by his arms, roughly. They threw his battered body in, locking the door behind them.

Arthur made sure they were gone before he made his was over to Merlin. Merlin was facing him. His eyes stared straight into his own eyes, making Arthur feel uncomfortable. Blood was streaked across Merlin's face, as well as seeping through his hair line. Bruises covered his face and neck where they seemed to have strangled him. Arthur took in the rest of his body and noticed cuts, obviously from a knife, along his arms and chests.

"Arthur," Merlin's voice cracked.

Arthur got his bearings before speaking. "Shh, don't try to talk."

Arthur ripped some of his own shirt and dipped it in the water. He needed to clean his wounds, especially the one on his head. As soon as Arthur put the cloth to Merlin's head, he came to.

"St…stop, hurts," Merlin groaned.

"Oh stop being such a baby," Arthur retorted but soon regretted it when a saw the look of pain plastered on Merlin's face.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Merlin shrugged.

Merlin was numb, well almost. He could feel the stinging cuts over his body, but it was just a dull pain. Merlin closed his eyes as Arthur resumed cleaning his wounds. Soon Merlin fell asleep. Arthur was still working on the cuts on his chest, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. Arthur finished his work, placing the now red water and dirty cloth down. He brushed Merlin's sweaty hair off his face, before noticing he too was sweating. It wasn't hot, must have been nerves. He took off his traveling cloak just when the man came in.

"Hello Arthur," the man said long and slow.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Arthur snarled back at him.

My name, you ask? Arathorn."

"What do you want?"

"You should know what I want, Prince Arthur!" Arathorn came around grabbing the front of Arthur's shirt.

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"You don't know the pain you have caused me! You don't know what it's like to have your wife killed!"

"Your wife? What happened?"

"Oh, like you don't know."

"No I don't."

"You father killed her for using magic. She never hurt anyone! She was just doing her chores!" He screamed.

Arthur said nothing, his mouth gapping slightly. "What was her name?"

"Lydia. She was beautiful. And you took all that away from me!" He shoved Arthur down and fled the room.

Arthur was shaken. His father kills sorcerers, he knew that. Magic was evil, or so he thought once he learned about Merlin, but he never thought his father would kill people just for having it, even if they didn't use it against someone. Maybe he was wrong about his father.

A few hours later both Merlin and Arthur were interrupted from their sleep by Arathorn again.

"I've got an idea," he said.

"What?"

"You will fight one of best men in exchange for Merlin's safety. If you win Merlin is safe, if you don't we will, how do you put it? Interrogate him."

Arthur thought about this for a moment before answering. All he had to do was win and Merlin would be safe, simple enough. But before he replied Merlin shouted out.

"No, Arthur he's playing with you!"

"Oh, he knows how to play," Arathorn said mockingly.

Merlin growled.

"No, I'll do it."

Merlin hung his head in defeat.

"Good, be ready tonight. Eight o'clock, we will come get you and your servant."

He left.

"Arthur, you shouldn't have," Merlin groaned.

Arthur didn't answer, he knew he got himself in a bind. But all he had to do was win and he was determined to do it, for his own sake and for the sake of Merlin.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone, thanks for the reviews and I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I really lost interest in this story because I thought it wasn't going anywhere and was thinking about writing something else. But, if you like it I will continue. I'm getting done with my finals and after this coming Friday I may have more time!


	5. Ch 4 Uther's mistake

**Hey guys, so unfortunately I didn't do as I said I would and write more over the break so with that being said…SORRY **** So because of that it may be a slow process like say an update every other week, so hang on with me! **

**This chapter has nothing to do with Merlin and Arthur's capture it's more of a filling in the gap chapter, so it may be boring or not.**

**Enjoy and please leave a review!**

Uther was the mightiest ruler of the lands. He was kind but firm. The crops were plentiful, there was low crime, and it was a happy place- Camelot. Uther had just recently married Ygraine, a kind, soft spoken women who loved Uther. But there was already talk about a royal baby and when they would announce it. But there was a problem. It seemed that Ygraine could not conceive a child and Uther was started to get worried. He had heard of a woman by the name of Nimueh, a sorceress, who may be able to help them.

Uther set of on a quest to find Nimueh and bring her to Camelot. He rode out with his men leaving Ygraine alone worried for his safe return. He went through valleys and forests to find the sorceress but to no avail. Not until he meet a mysterious man on the side of the path. He spoke to this man who pointed the way to Nimueh, Uther offer money but the man cackled with laughter and disappeared into the fog.

They made it down to a lake and noticed a man sitting in the boat. This was it, the Isle of the Blessed, the one place you never wanted to go but was the one place they had to go. The man in the boat told them to get in and once in the boat moved on its own accord. It was a terrifying place but beauty once stood there, Uther and his men where in awe. They came upon a shore and stumbled out of the boat. Uther told his men to be on guard for anything, so they walked inside the ruins of the castle.

In the middle of what seemed to be once a great hall stood a woman in a red dress next to a pedestal. She never turned around to face them but spoke Uther's name. It frightened them. How could this woman know who he was without looking at him. They spoke for some time her voice was soft but sharp around the edges. They struck a deal, if she was able to help Ygraine then Uther would give her, her freedom. They quickly headed back to Camelot as soon as the deal was made.

She gave Ygraine a potion to take that would help her conceive and it did. Around nine months later she was in labor. Gaius was there to assist with the birth. It was hard, but after many hours she gave birth to a son, Arthur. But soon after Arthur was carried away to be taken care of Ygraine fell ill. Gaius tried to save her but was unsuccessful. The Queen of Camelot was dead.

Uther mourned her death privately, he had a son to take care of alone. It was then that he started to become firm against all magic, and so the Great Purge began. He ordered all of those known to have magic to be executed.

Arathorn was terrified for his wife. She had magic, unknown to anyone else but still he was worried. He would stay up late into the night listening for any noises that would bring harm to his wife Lydia. It was a bright Saturday morning and both he and his wife were busy with chores. He was planting new seeds in their garden and Lydia was doing the laundry. Around noon he heard a scream, Lydia. Guards were trying to arrest her but she was fighting back. People were talking say things, "she has magic, that one" "I saw her do magic right with my own eyes". He tried to intervene but was thrown down in the mud.

The crowd parted and soon he was looking at the feet of Uther Pendragon. He was terrifying, towering over him. He arrested her for the use of magic was she was to be executed on Monday. No matter how much he begged and pleaded Uther would not revoke the sentence.

Arathorn was furious. Monday came by soon enough and the crowd was gather for the public execution. Then the crowd grew silent as the sound of chains dragging across cobblestone was heard. Lydia was walking towards her death. Arathorn looked at her and she briefly looked at him. She did not look afraid, she had already accepted her death. Arathorn watched her step up onto the pyre, never looking away from her face as it was lit and the flames started to grow higher and higher around her. She started to scream as the flames licked her legs but soon those screams grew to whimpers, then all was quiet. The crowd started to disperse, having seen enough, but Arathorn stayed. He looked up to the balcony where Uther still stood, he knew anger was still present on his face but Uther shrugged him off and turned back into his room.

From this day forward Arathorn sworn to have his revenge on King Uther.

**Just a short snippet of Arathorn's background. I just threw this together this morning so if there are any mistakes then you know it was probably due to me rushing through. Please review!**


End file.
